Atrapada entre el viento y el fuego
by Loituma
Summary: [Drabble] Aunque se esté haciendo vieja, la águila más rápida de Sunagakure no Sato aún sirve para mandar mensajes. Pero ella también tiene mucho que decir...aunque no le guste a Kankurô.[ligero KakaTem]


_**Nota:**_ _La serie Naruto pertenece al Sr. Kishimoto. Incluso la águila...snif. ;-)_

_¡Espero que os guste! He intentado hacerlo más dinámico que mi fic anterior... ¡A ver qué os parece! ;-)_

* * *

**Atrapada entre el****viento y el fuego**

Así que al final habéis venido a verme. No, si cuando ya no tenéis otra opción, siempre acudís a mí. Patético.

¿Qué? ¿Que no estáis aquí para oírme refunfuñar? A no, claro. Estáis aquí para saber lo que pasó ¿verdad? Humanos. Si no obtenéis lo que queréis por las buenas, lo hacéis por las malas. Desagradecidos.

¿Eh? ¡Bueno, está bien, está bien! ¡No es necesario que os pongáis así! ¡Sois unos brutos! ¡Mis pobres alas...¡Oh, mil rayos y truenos! Sois unos impacientes. ¿Por qué tanto interés en dos de vuestros camaradas?

¿Cómo? ¿Que no es asunto mío? Ya lo creo que lo es. Me he enterado de todo desde el principio... No quiero pecar de orgullo, pero, ejem...por algo soy la águila más rápida de Sunagakure no Sato. ¿Que qué tiene eso que ver? Tú no tienes muchas luces ¿verdad, Cara Pintada?

¿...? ¿...el hermano del Kazekage...? ¿Y a mí qué? Como si eres la emperatriz de Kiminari no Kuni. Para una vieja águila como yo, todos los homínidos sois iguales. Y no tengo por qué sufrir yo tus frustraciones; si tu hermana se fugó, pues se fugó y punto.

¡AY! ¡¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado! ¡Si sigues tratándome así me quejaré en la Protectora de Animales! ¡Humano tenías que ser!

¿Que cierre el pico? Tú eres un chistoso ¿no?

¡Auch! ¿Para qué sirve esa marioneta...? ¡Oye! ¡Eh! ¡La del pelo color rosa chicle!¡Dile a ese desgraciado que si no para, no hablaré!

...Así está mejor. Bien. ¿Cómo sabías que prefería la carne de serpiente fresca...? Bueno, da igual. Tú, el estreñido de la cara pintada. Puedes darle las gracias a esta muchacha tan agradable, porque si no, te habrías quedado sin escuchar nada, simio pelado.

¿Que me vaya al grano...? Claro, Haruno-san.

Bueno, como bien sabéis, yo soy (¡ejem!) la más rápida águila de la villa. Aunque esté un poco vieja, conozco todos los caminos y todos los imprevistos, así que conmigo, el correo está seguro.

Cara Pintada: Un comentario estúpido más sobre mi fiabilidad y me callo ¿Está claro? Bueno. Ya está bien, corcho.

Todo empezó hace...a ver...yo acababa de venir de Iwa... Sí, sería hace un año. Me acuerdo porque estaba agotada del viaje, y aún así, tuve que salir pitando a Konoha, por culpa de esa rubia con cuatro coletas...¿Qué...? Si, ésa. Temari-san. No me hizo ni puñetero caso cuando le pedí que utilizara otra águila... El egoísmo debe ser una patología genética común en los humanos. A pesar de todo, la obedecí, aunque... ¿...?

Cara Pintada. Una palabra más y te juro que te...

Está bien, Haruno-san. Pero a empezado él, que conste.

Bueno, como estaba diciendo antes de que _me interrumpieran _(y no miro a nadie), Temari-san me había obligado a ir a Konoha en cuanto llegué de mi misión. Me extrañé que lo hiciese a escondidas, aunque no discutí las órdenes. Supuse que era por culpa del destinatario...que no era Tsunade-hime.

Sí, has acertado, Haruno-san. Era un tal Kakashi-san, uno de los mejores jônin de Hi no Kuni. Me pareció bastante raro, porque él no era ninguna autoridad de Konoha, y yo suelo ser utilizada para mensajes importantes, pero...

¿Eh? ¿Que por qué no avisé al Kazekage? A ver cómo te lo explico, muchacho. Quizás...¿porque soy una simple águila? ¿porque los homínidos sois tan egocéntricos que no vale la pena siquiera intentar dirigiros la palabra...?

Bueno, el caso es que Kakashi-san parecía estar esperándome. Él fue un poco más considerado, y me dejó descansar antes de mandarme de vuelta. Unos días después de haber llegado a casa, me encontré con que Kakashi Hatake también había venido a Suna...

Si, ya sé que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero yo lo ví desde que entró en la ciudad, y no pasó por el despacho del Kazekage... Vino de noche, escondiéndose entre las sombras. Si yo no fuera una águila, dudo que le hubiera visto.

En fin, pero como la cosa no tuvo más importancia, lo dejé pasar. Sin embargo, Temari-san venía con cada vez más frecuencia a visitarme, y mis viajes a Konoha se convertierion en rutina.

Por cierto, si lográis encontrar a Kakashi-san, decidle de mi parte que las víboras que me daba estaban deliciosas, y que los echo en falta en este pueblo de tacaños.

¿...? ¡Bueno, bueno, ya sigo con el relato! ¡Santa Incubadora! ¿No puedo dar mi opinión, o qué?

A ver. ¿Por dónde iba? A, sí. Los mensajes. Bueno, normalmente no lo hubiera echo, pero... En fin, ya me perdonaréis, pero es que era una tentación demasiado grande, y acabé por leer los mensajes. ¿Y a que no sabéis de qué hablaban...?

¿Información militar? No. ¿Chorradas de enamorados? Pues...tampoco. ¿Fotos porn...?

Oye tú, muchacho ¿de qué vas? ¿Eh? ¿Haruno-san? No me digas que considerabas esa posibilidad... Oh, Nido bendito. Si supieran esos dos qué opinión tenéis de ellos...

No hablaban sobre nada de eso. De echo, las cartas trataban sobre...caza. Si, Cara Pintada, caza. Y más específicamente, ciervos. ¿Cómo...? No sé qué es lo que tiene que ver ese tal Shikamaru en esto.

Al parecer, a la rubia le encanta cazar, pero como pasa el 90 por ciento de su tiempo en un desierto, estaba bastante frustrada. Kakashi le enviaba relatos de las cacerías que él hacía con sus perros...pero me parece que a Temari-san, eso no le bastaba.

¿...? Pues claro. Por eso se escapaba a Konoha.

No, simio pelado. Lo creas o no, te estoy contando la verdad. Pero ya que me lo has preguntado, te digo que sí que tienes cara de tonto. Qué paciencia...

¿Eh? ¿Que hace mes y medio que no aparecen esos dos? ¿Y a mí qué? Os he dicho todo lo que sabía. Ahora, arreglaros vosotros solitos. Pero si queréis mi opinión, se han ido de caza y volverán pronto...

¿Qué me dices, Cara Pintada? Qué grosero. Pues tú también puedes meterte esa cara de arrogante por cierto sitio... Muy bien, vete ya con tu estreñimiento a otra parte, y déjame en paz. ¿Tú también te vas, Haruno-san? Está bien. Gracias por la serpiente...

... Ai, Nido bendito. Me estoy haciendo vieja y sentimental...

Y creo que no se lo han tragado del todo. Santa Incubadora, no quiero ni pensar en lo que me haría ese cara pintada si descubriese que...

...Ai. Es la última vez que encubro a dos locos amantes homínidos...

* * *

_Kiminari no Kuni: El país del Rayo._

_Hi no Kuni: El país del Fuego._

_Sunagakure no Sato: La ciudad escondida de la Arena._

_Iwa: Roca, la ciudad ninja de Tsuchi no Kuni (el país de la Tierra)._

_**Bueno... ¡espero que os haya gustado! No sé si era muy comprensible...**_

_**¡Cualquier consejo, critica o comentario es bienvenido! ;-)**_


End file.
